sherlockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mark Gatiss
Mark Gatiss est un acteur, auteur et scénariste britannique. Il est le co-fondateur et co-producteur de la série Sherlock avec Steven Moffat. Biographie Né le 17 octobre 1966 à Sedgefield en Angleterre c'est un acteur qui tout jeune, s'est passionné pour Doctor Who, les fossiles et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il voulait être scénariste et pris des cours au Bretton Hall College. Fan de la série télévisée britannique Doctor Who, il s'est beaucoup investi dans ce programme en y étant scénariste et acteur à de nombreuses reprises, il a été narrateur de livres audios sur la série et du documentaire Doctor Who confidential en 2006. Pour Sherlock, il voulait adapter l'histoire du personnage à l'écran depuis longtemps. Il s'intéresse aussi aux autres aventures policières comme celle d'Hercule Poirot ou de Miss Marple. Filmographie * 1999–2002 : Le Club des Gentlemen (The League of Gentlemen) : plusieurs personnages * 2001 : Les Allumés (Spaced) : un agent * 2001 : Nadia (Birthday Girl) : Porter * 2001 : Mon ami le fantôme (Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased)) : l'inspecteur Large * 2003 : Nighty Night : Glenn Bulb * 2003 : Bright Young Things : un agent immobilier * 2005 : Sex Lives of the Potato Men : Jeremy * 2005 : Catterick : Peter * 2004 : Agatha Christie: A Life in Pictures de Richard Curson Smith : Kenyon * 2004 : Miss Marple (épisode Meurtre au presbytère) : Ronald Hawes * 2005 : Match Point : le joueur de ping-pong * 2005 : The Quatermass Experiment : John Patterson * 2005 : Nighty Night : Glenn Bulb * 2005 : Funland : Ambrose Chapfel * 2005 : The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse : plusieurs personnages ; lui-même * 2006 : Starter for 10 : Bamber Gascoigne * 2006 : Fear of Fanny : Johnnie Cradock * 2006 : Le Vent dans les saules (The Wind in the Willows) : Ratty * 2007 : Jekyll : Robert Louis Stevenson * 2007 : Doctor Who (épisode L'Expérience Lazarus) : le Professeur Lazarus * 2008 : Clone : le colonel Black * 2008 : Libérez Jimmy (Slipp Jimmy cafri) : Jakki * 2008 : Psychoville : Jason Griffin * 2008 : Crooked House : le curateur * 2009 : Hercule Poirot (épisode Rendez-vous avec la mort) : Leonard Boynton * 2010– : Sherlock : Mycroft Holmes * 2010 : Karma Caméléon (Worried About the Boy) : Malcolm McLaren * 2010 : The First Men in the Moon : Professor Cavor * 2010 : A History of Horror : lui-même * 2010 : Inspecteur Barnaby (épisode L'épée de Guillaume) : Révérend Giles Shawcross * 2011 : Doctor Who (épisode La Victoire des Daleks) : Gantok * 2011 : Doctor Who (épisode Le Mariage de River Song) : Danny Boy * 2012 : Being Human : La Confrérie de l'étrange (Being Human) : Mr. Snow * 2014 : Le Trône de fer (Game of Thrones) : Tycho Nestoris * 2015 : London Spy : Rich Scénariste * 1994–1996 : P.R.O.B.E. (épisodes The Zero Imperative, The Devil of Winterbourne, Unnatural Selection, Ghosts of Winterbourne) * 1999–2002 : Le Club des Gentlemen (The League of Gentlemen) (19 épisodes) (Créateur également) * 2001 : Mon ami le fantôme (Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased)) (épisodes Two Can Play at That Game, Painkillers) * 2005 : On the Town with the League of Gentlemen (téléfilm) * 2007– : Doctor Who (épisodes Des morts inassouvis, L'Hystérique de l'étrange lucarne, La Victoire des Daleks et Terreurs nocturnes, Destruction mutuelle et Le Cauchemar écarlate, Robot des Bois) * 2007 : The Worst Journey in the World (téléfilm) * 2008 : Crooked House (mini-série) (Créateur également) * 2008– : Hercule Poirot (épisodes Le Chat et les Pigeons, Le Crime d'Halloween et Les Quatre) * 2010– : Sherlock (épisodes Le Grand Jeu, Les Chiens de Baskerville et Le Cercueil vide) * 2010 : The First Men in the Moon (téléfilm) * 2010 : A History of Horror (téléfilm documentaire) * 2013 : An Adventure in Time and Space (téléfilm) (Créateur également) Catégorie:Univers réel Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Scénaristes Catégorie:Producteurs